1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combined cycle power plant, and more specifically to a power plant with a dirty fuel combustor and a gas turbine engine.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Combined cycle power plants are well known in which a gas turbine engine drives an electric generator to produce electrical energy. The turbine exhaust is typically at around 400 degrees F., and in a non-combined cycle engine this hot gas exhaust is passed directly to the atmosphere through the stack. In a combined cycle engine, the hot exhaust gas is passed through a heat exchanger to pre-heat inlet air that is passed into the compressor, and thus improves the overall efficiency of the engine. Gas turbine engines are being integrated into regular power plant that uses another fuel, such as coal or natural gas, to produce steam to drive a steam turbine. One major problem with using a gas turbine engine with another power generating fuel is that the fuel, such as coal, produces contaminants that will block film cooling holes in the turbine vanes and blades and cause thermal damage. Another problem is that the combustion of the dirty fuel will also cause corrosion damage to the turbine parts.